Swordplay
Swordplay is one of the twelve games offered in the Wii game Wii Sports Resort. Swordplay consists of three activities, including Duel, Speed Slice, and Showdown. Duel is a 1-2 player game, Speed Slice is a 1-2 player game, and Showdown is a single player only affair. The game is among the most popular activities found in Wii Sports Resort due to its 1:1 motion controls thanks to the Wii MotionPlus accessory that connects to the bottom of the Wii Remote. In Swordplay, the game advises that you hold the Wii Remote with two hands. The game replicates your movements nearly perfectly. Holding the B button will cause your Mii to go into a defensive mode unless you're playing in Speed Slice, where it has no purpose. Duel In Duel, you'll play on top of a circular stadium that is suspended far above the Wuhu Island ocean below. You'll go against a single opponent in duel, whether it be computer or player controlled. Pressing the B button will cause your character to act defensively, though even then you'll have to move the controller so that the sword is erect and perpendicular to that of the opponent's. Each round consists of three matches. The player who won the most rounds by the end wins the game. If there is a tie (a tie can result when each player has a point. The third point is split only if a player isn't knocked off the stadium when the time runs out), then the player will automatically go into sudden death mode, in which the circle is much smaller than it typically is. In the single player mode, you can accumulate points by beating your opponents. Once you acquire 1,000 points, your Mii will be clothed in new armor. After 1,500 points the Mii will be deemed the champion. Once you're the champion, you can hold down on the 1 button and then be able to wield a purple sword. The final fight will take place in the evening. Stamps *'Cliffhanger': The final battle ring appears if the two opponents are still locked in a draw after three rounds. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. You can get this stamp in single-player mode only. *'Straight to the Point': Push your opponent out of the ring with a lunge in single-player mode. *'Met Your Match': Draw three rounds in a row to get to the final battle ring, then draw again for a completely even match in single-player mode. You may not have won, but it's no easy feat! *'One-Hit Wonder': Push your opponent out of the ring with only one strike in single-player mode. *'Last Mii Standing': Defeat the champion in a duel. The key is to never let your defenses down and attack any gaps you see. There may be some sort of reward if you win this... Speed Slice In Speed Slice, you'll go against either a computer or human controlled character. The referee in the middle will hold two of the same type of item and throw it in the air. After a short moment they'll come crashing down and an arrow will appear that indicates where the player should slice with their sword. If they slice in the appropriate direction before their opponent, they'll win that round. There are eleven rounds in all, and the first person to win eleven rounds wins the match. The item that appears is random, and range from things such as the large timers that appear in the racing games, diamonds, fruit, wooden posts and more. As in Duel, if you acquire 1,000 points you'll gain samurai styled armor, and once you reach 1,500 points you'll have to fight the champion, after which you'll be deemed the champion if you successfully beat him. Stamps *'Slice and Dice': Win the contest without missing a single object by slicing the wrong way or failing to slice within the time limit. You can only get this stamp in single-player mode. *'Slicing Machine': Correctly slice at least one of each of the 18 types of objects in single-player mode. Different colors count as different types. You'll need to play several rounds to get them all! *'Psychic Slice': Cut an object correctly before it even hits the ground in single-player mode. You have to be psychic -- or lucky -- to pull this off. *'Double Time': Slice the alarm clock when the two digits on the display are the same, such as 8.8, 7.7, or 6.6. You can only get this stamp in single-player mode. *'A Cut Above': Beat the Speed Slice champion. Empty your mind and slice with your instincts! Showdown Showdown is the last of the three games available. Showdown is a single player only game. In it, you'll travel through ten different stages battling a total of 70 Miis in each one. Your Mii has three life containers that are displayed at the bottom left side of the screen. There is no way to replenish your health. The other Miis can be dispatched rather easily, with a majority of them only having one health container. Some, however, will have up to three (usually the bosses of each stage). In the rounds, your Mii must travel through one of the 10 stages (Not including reverse), and defeat every other Mii. If you are hit three times, you lose. You can hold B to block, just like in Duel. There are several types of enemy Miis. Green armoured Miis have one heart container, and do not block. Gold armoured Miis have one heart container, and block. Thick armoured Miis have large armour on them, with several different colors for their armour. They have between two and three heart containers, and block. Stamps *'Not a Scratch': Clear any stage without taking a hit and losing a heart. *'Sword Fighter': Defeat all of your foes to clear the first 10 stages. You can't just swing wildly and hope for the best -- it takes finesse. *'Perfect 10': Clear Stage 10 without taking a single hit and losing a heart. *'Swordmaster': Fight through the final Showdown stage. You must master the art of parrying. *'Untouchable': Fight through the final Showdown stage without taking a single hit and losing a heart. Category: Wii Sports Resort activities